Love Fest
by MusicLover500
Summary: A pairing involving Elena for each day until Valentine's Day. Crossover with the fandoms NCIS, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Lord of the Rings, Criminal Minds, and Being Human (UK). *May include a sequel of sorts if enough people are interested*
1. An Important Question: McGee

_If the summary wasn't clear enough, this is the first in four chapters of oneshots with Elena as part of a pairing. This one is McGee (NCIS); I'm planning on doing one with Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel)), Aragorn or Legolas (Lord of the Rings), Reid (Criminal Minds), and Mitchell (Being Human- UK)_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing- everything belongs to it's rightful owners._

* * *

An Important Question: McGee/Elena

McGee wouldn't lie- he was nervous. He had been all day, glancing constantly at the clock to see how close the time was getting to his date. His teammates noticed his nervousness also.

"What's with the look, McNervous?" Tony had asked, getting up and standing directly in front of the younger man's desk.

From the other side of the bullpen, he could see Ziva getting up and joining Tony. Gibbs wasn't there- he was probably off getting his umpteenth coffee cup.

"It's nothing Tony- just a date." He replied.

"Is it with that Elena chick you introduced as your girlfriend a few weeks back?" His coworker asked.

"Yes, it's with her." McGee said. He had been dating Elena for a few months before he had introduced her to the team- the opportunity had never presented itself.

"You did not seem nervous before, I do not see what the big deal is." Ziva chimed in.

McGee saw a familiar twinkle develop in Tony's eyes and knew what was coming next.

"Unless McGee here is thinking about popping the question." He said, smiling, with a hint of his usual teasing behind it.

The agent chose to stay silent, reluctant to admit that for once Tony was right. The expression on the other man's face when he pieced it together was almost comical.

"You're really going to ask her?" He asked, and McGee finally nodded in confirmation. "Way to go McGee! I never thought I'd live to see the day." He said, though underneath it he knew Tony was seriously congratulating him.

"Congratulations McGee- I am sure she will say yes." Ziva said, smiling at him.

"Thank you Ziva." He replied, returning her smile.

At the sound of the elevator dinging open, the three quickly got back to work before Gibbs walked in.

That had been hours ago, and now McGee had changed into a fairly nice suit and was walking towards the restaurant he had asked Elena to meet him at. The tiny black box in his pocket seemed to burn a hole in it- so much he often glanced to make sure it was still there during his trek.

He had wrestled with the decision to ask her to marry him for a few weeks before finally breaking down and buying a ring. When he had met her, he had known there was something different about her than the other girls he had gone on dates with. It was a few more months before he found out exactly what.

They had been walking back to her apartment when a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His hand instinctively went to his gun, but never got the chance to draw it as the figure suddenly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against a nearby wall.

"McGee!" He heard Elena shout, but was vaguely aware of that as he struggled against the hand at his throat to reach his gun- and that was when he saw the face.

The face was humanoid- but definitely not human. No human he knew had red instead of white for the white of their eyes nor the veins around their eyes as prominent as they were on this individual. The figure looked like something he expected to see out of one of Tony's classic horror movies or in a novel.

Just as he managed to wiggle his gun out of the holster, Elena ran up behind the figure and shoved a sharp piece of wood through it's chest. The hand on his neck released considerably and the figure fell to the ground, it's skin suddenly stone gray.

"W-what the hell was that?" He asked as he rubbed his throat.

Elena had explained to him back at her apartment that the figure had been a vampire, and launched into her past with them- including the fact she had moved to D.C. to escape a vampire-werewolf hybrid who needed to use her blood to create more hybrids. He had found it hard to believe, but could tell she wasn't lying. Ever since then he had carried a sprig of vervain Elena gave him and a small stake just in case.

Entering the restaurant, he found Elena already seated and waiting for him. He felt himself go rigid as he got a good look at her.

She had curled her normally straight hair and wore it up, leaving a few curls loose to frame her face. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dark blue dress with a v-neck, showing the barest hint of cleavage.

"You look beautiful." He said when he had snapped out of it and finally took a seat.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, smiling warmly at him.

The two had a nice, relaxed dinner- and McGee was able to forget his fears about what he was going to do. Just when they were about to say goodnight, McGee mustered all the courage he could, prayed he wasn't shaking, got out of his chair, and down on one knee.

Elena looked at him with confusion, and he pulled the box that had been sitting like a rock in his pocket out.

Opening it, he finally asked the question that had been on his mind all day. "Elena, will you marry me?"

It didn't take her long to respond. "Yes." She said, the widest smile he had seen from her yet breaking across her face.

He stood up and managed to slip the ring on her finger, hardly daring to believe this was actually happening, before she pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke away, McGee wore a matching smile on his face.

* * *

_So here marks the end of the first oneshot. Next up, Angel (Buffy), Aragorn or Legolas (Lord of the Rings- not quite sure which), Reid (Criminal Minds), or Mitchell (Being Human- UK). I hope you enjoyed McGee/Elena, and my start of a countdown to Valentine's Day!_


	2. Secret: Angel

_Disclaimer: Own nothing- everything belongs to it's rightful owners._

* * *

Secret: Angel/Elena

_ I'm gonna tell you everything_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_~'Secrets' by One Republic~_

When she left Mystic Falls, she had thought that would be the end of it. The end of her involvement with the supernatural, with vampires, with causing the death of her loved ones… with everything.

Sunnydale was supposed to be a retreat, a place to start over. The moment her Aunt Joyce offered to let her stay with her and her cousin Buffy after hearing about Jenna's death, she leapt at the chance to escape Mystic Falls. Jeremy came too- she could tell her brother also wanted to escape the town.

The brunette had made quick friends with Buffy's friends Willow and Xander- they weren't Bonnie or Caroline by any means, but she still enjoyed their company as much as she had her best friends since she could remember.

It was during a night out with Jeremy, her cousin and friends that she first met Angel.

She had been making her way back to the table her and the others were occupying after ordering something to snack on when she unintentionally ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized as the person helped steady her. Glancing up to properly thank them, she was taken aback by the man's appearance.

He was fairly tall- taller than her anyway- and broad shouldered, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be maybe in his early to mid twenties and had the looks that pointed to brooding often.

Brooding signs aside, he was definitely the best looking guy she had seen in Sunnydale yet… which was saying something after seeing Stefan and Damon back in Mystic Falls.

"It's fine." The man replied, giving her the faintest hint of a smile.

She returned it with one of her own, and began to move past him when she suddenly turned. "Elena." She said. "I'm Elena." She clarified. She didn't know why, but something about this stranger made her feel like she could at least tell him her first name. _It's not like he knows where you live or your last name._

"Angel." He replied, moving past her and disappearing into the crowd, but not without a backward glance in her direction.

The others asked her what was making her blush when she finally returned, but all she said was it was a guy.

Elena ran into him more frequently, and after a few conversations realized she was developing the first signs of a crush on him. Sure, he was mysterious, cryptic, and broody, but somehow she was able to look past that.

It was shortly after coming to that realization she found out Sunnydale's secrets- and by extent, her cousin's and Angel's.

Sunnydale was really a place of mystical convergence- built over a thing called a Hellmouth, which apparently was a gateway to hell dimensions. Her cousin was a Slayer- a girl chosen every generation to kill vampires, a different kind than she was used to- and Angel was a vampire- one of those not like Stefan, Damon, or Caroline, one who had a demon inside- literally. The latter was revealed by Angel himself, on accident.

Elena had insisted on walking home by herself to help her clear her head after learning the truth about Sunnydale and why her cousin was coming home so late. She wasn't too far from her house when suddenly a figure wearing a demonic face matching the description she had been given of the demonic vampires leapt out of nowhere and lunged for her.

Before she could do anything, another figure appeared- this time putting themselves between her and the vampire. It took her a few seconds to recognize the broad shoulders of Angel.

"Angel, what are you-?" She began, but fell silent as suddenly he shoved a piece of wood through the vampire's heart, causing it to turn to dust.

He turned around, and what she saw made her take a few steps back in reflex. His normal handsome face had transformed into the same one she had just seen turn to dust… meaning Angel was a vampire.

Her brain could only focus on one thought: it didn't make sense. What she had been told of this different breed of vampires was that they were soulless monsters with no humanity- only thought about bloodlust and ending the world. But Angel had had plenty of times to kill her before, yet he hadn't. He could've let the vampire kill her, but he didn't. Why?

"Elena!" She heard a voice behind her shout, and whipped around to see Buffy heading towards her. The brunette turned back around to see Angel had disappeared. "What?" Her cousin asked coming to a halt beside her.

"It's nothing." She quickly lied. "What are you doing?"

"It's Sunnydale- you shouldn't be walking home by yourself at night. I came to make sure no vampire tries to make a meal out of you." Buffy replied.

_To late- one already did_. She thought, but kept silent as they walked home side-by-side.

Elena spent the next few days looking for Angel in her free time. She wanted an explanation- a reason why he had never taken the chances he had to kill her.

She finally found him in an alley outside the Bronze.

"Why?" She asked, not bothering with beating around the bush. "You had many chances to kill me already yet you haven't- you even saved me last night."

Silence. Elena began to wonder if he had somehow been turned into a statue as the minutes passed. Finally "When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body but it doesn't get your soul. That part's gone." He began. "For over two hundred years-" At this Elena raised her eyebrows- he was older than even Stefan and Damon. "- I killed people, and I did it with a song in my heart."

"But then I fed off a girl- young, pretty, like you- a favorite among her clan. The Romans- Gypsies-" He elaborated at her puzzled expression. "-decided the perfect punishment would be to restore my soul. I haven't fed on anyone since then."

For Elena, his story seemed almost like déjà vu. She'd heard something similar from Stefan- only he wasn't cursed with a soul, he just decided to start being a better person.

"Does anyone-" She began, but was cut off.

"No."

She nodded. Silence fell once again, and this time she was the one to break it. "I'll keep your secret- I promise." She said. Not sure what else to do, she turned to head into the Bronze but paused and looked back at him. "Angel… thank you. For both last night and telling me." She added, giving him a small, grateful smile.

As she entered the building, she faintly heard him reply.

"You're welcome Elena."

* * *

_Alright, so not much romance- I'm sorry for that, but this was the way it went. By mistake, I realized I had five instead of four guys picked out, so Legolas (the next one- I finally chose to use him instead of Aragorn since I have an Aragorn/Elena story already planned) will be up either later today or tomorrow with Reid (Criminal Minds)._


	3. Archery: Legolas

_Disclaimer: Own nothing- everything belongs to it's rightful owners._

* * *

Archery: Legolas/Elena

Elena drew the string on the bow back, focused on the target in front of her, took a deep breath, and let the arrow loose. Like the others before it, it fell pitifully short of the wooden target.

Sighing, she released her grip on the bow and let it hang by her side. _I never should've bothered trying archery._ She thought, suddenly missing the accuracy she had with her sword.

Her life had taken a drastic change since she suddenly woke up in a strange world called Middle-earth- learning the proper art of swordplay, joining a group called the Fellowship to destroy something called the One Ring, taking part in a battle that would determine the fate of Middle-earth.

While spending time healing from a laceration received during the battle in Minis Tirith she decided to try and expand her knowledge of weaponry by learning how to use a bow, and had spent the past few hours trying to get at least one arrow to hit the target. So far she'd had no luck.

_How does Legolas do it?_ She wondered, remembering how accurate the blonde elf had been with his shots during their journey. The brunette had always been amazed by his accuracy- and amused with his competition with the dwarf Gimli over whom had the most kills.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked, and she turned around to see Legolas walking towards her. _Speak of the devil and he appears._ She thought.

"Pitifully attempting to use a bow." She said, gesturing towards the arrows lying on the ground.

"I can see that." He commented. "How have you been holding the bow?" He continued.

Turning back to face the target, she showed him.

"You're doing it wrong."

She glanced back at him. "Then how do you hold it?"

In response, he motioned for her to turn around, which she did. She faintly picked up on his footsteps coming up right behind her, and felt the warmth as his hand came up to readjust her position on the wooden part.

"Like this, for starters." He said, his breath tickling her ear… and suddenly making it hard to concentrate. She had always thought he was attractive, sure- all elves were inhumanly beautiful- but being in his presence has never bothered her like this.

He pulled an arrow from the quiver she had strapped to her back and used his other hand to guide hers to nook it. Still using their joined hands, he pulled the string back with more force than she had been using and let go.

The arrow hit dead center.

Her eyes widened, and she attempted to turn around to tell him that was amazing, but never got the chance as his lips suddenly descended on hers.

Shock froze her for a few seconds before she found herself returning it. She knew she should be wondering why he was suddenly doing this- they had developed a friendship, but he'd never shown any signs of anything pointing towards something like this- but the feeling of his lips prevented her from entertaining that thought further.

He pulled away a few seconds later- though it felt like longer.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." He said.

"I don't mind." She managed to get out, smiling faintly at him.

Legolas returned it with a small one of his own, and they moved in for another kiss when a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, find somewhere more private!" Gimli called.

* * *

_Ah, Gimli- I apologize, I had to include him. Yes, this is short, but I hope you enjoyed my first venture into the Legolas/Elena pairing. I hope I didn't get Legolas too OOC._

_Tomorrow I will post the chapter for Reid, and then finally Mitchell. I already have a general idea of where to take both of them. I apologize in advance if they are OOC- it will be my first time writing anything for Criminal Minds or Being Human UK._


	4. Unusual Case: Reid

_Disclaimer: Own nothing- everything belongs to it's rightful owners._

* * *

Unusual Case: Reid/Elena

This was the last thing Spencer Reid had been expecting when he had went with the rest of the BAU to investigate a killing spree in the small Virginian town of Mystic Falls.

Of course, he had had his suspicions when they began investigating the murders- who exactly left puncture wounds like fangs in a victims neck other than wannabe vampires?- but to have them confirmed as being real, that a vampire really was killing everyone well… it was a shock.

"Reid… are you ok?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts asked, and he glanced up to see it had been Elena who spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just need time to process this." He replied, glancing around at his team- who like him, looked like they were still processing this information as well. _They are probably thinking about calling them insane. _

He would believe that too- and wasn't about to rule that out exactly- but he trusted Elena. The two may have only known each other the length of his time in Mystic Falls, but there was something about the brunette girl that made him trust her.

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Alright, say what you're saying is true." Hotch began, breaking the silence that had lapsed. "How do we find this… vampire? And how do we stop it?"

"You don't- we stop whomever it is." One of the other members of the group- Reid vaguely remembered him being Damon Salvatore, one of Elena's friends… and the one who had willingly demonstrated vampirism to the team- said.

Damon's brother Stefan shot him an annoyed look. "We don't know who it is." He began. "It would be advisable for you to leave the actual staking up to us- that's the only way to permanently stop the killings- but if you can't, make sure one of us is with you to provide backup."

Hotch nodded. "Is there anyone who might know who this is?"

"They'll reveal themselves soon enough- or at least become reckless enough for one of us to spot them." Caroline- another one of Elena's group, and like the two brothers, apparently a vampire as well- chimed in.

"I don't like the idea of getting civilians involved, but if it's the only way-"

"It is." Damon interrupted Hotch.

"- then we'll be sure to keep in contact." The agent finished.

Hotch motioned for them to leave, which they did.

At their next crime scene where the victim was found, they found their first note.

_Give me Elena and these will stop- for the time being._

_-Klaus_

Needless to say, Reid found himself back in the Salvatore Boarding House with the rest of the team, demanding whom this Klaus person was and what Elena had to do with it.

It turned out Klaus was somehow a vampire-werewolf hybrid who needed Elena's blood to create more like him. Because of this, Reid found himself joining J.J. in protection detail.

He was glancing out the window when he felt someone's presence behind him and turned to see Elena.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head.

"I know this must be very overwhelming, especially to have all this revealed at once." She said. "I probably should've clued you in or dissuaded you guys from continuing the case, but… I was reluctant to drag you into this and enjoyed your company- it was almost like before everything changed." She admitted.

"I take it you've been involved in this for quite awhile?"

She nodded, and began telling him her story of how she dragged into this strange and new world.

Reid found himself growing quite close to Elena as the days turned into weeks and Klaus showed no sign of making his move. He should've known Murphy's law would apply to this situation sooner or later.

He had been helping the others and J.J. had been keeping tabs on Elena during school as discreetly as she could when the call came that somehow Klaus had managed to grab Elena.

They- along with Elena's group of friends- had tracked the hybrid and Elena to a large mansion just outside of town.

Klaus disappeared by the time they got there, but left Elena for some reason. It didn't take him long to realize why: he had had a bunch of empty blood bags, and was slowly draining Elena's blood to fill them.

Judging by her state, he had already taken a lot. Thanks to the incredible speed of vampires- which just further confirmed they really did exist, as his eyes could hardly follow Damon as he carried her to the nearest hospital- they managed to get an actual idea of just how bad of a state she was in.

Klaus hadn't taken enough blood to require a blood transfusion, but she was still out of it for awhile. While she was, Reid sat by her.

It was sometime after the sun had set that she began to finally come to.

"Reid?" She said, her voice cracked from lack of use.

"Hey." He replied, scooting closer to her. "The doctors say you'll be fine- Klaus didn't take much. He did disappear before we got there though." He added.

She didn't say anything, but instead reached for his hand and grasped it.

"Thank you- for not calling me insane after you learned the truth, and coming after me even though you couldn't have killed Klaus." She said.

"It's part of my job to save kidnap victims." He said.

"Still, thank you." She said, smiling, though he could tell it was a tired one, since she was still weak from the blood loss.

It wasn't until after she had fallen back to sleep, with their hands still grasping each other, that the young agent realized he was falling in love with the girl.

* * *

_Like the Angel one, not much romance… and kind of all over the place. I don't know- should I go back and rewrite it? I like the idea of Reid/Elena, but I kind of feel like this was rushed or poorly executed…_

_Next up is the final chapter, which will be the only pairing left from the list in the previous chapters: Mitchell (Being Human- UK)/Elena. This is the one I really wanted to write. It'll be short like the Legolas/Elena one (though hopefully a little longer). And hopefully have more of a relationship- since I'm planning on it being already established between them._


	5. His Humanity: Mitchell

_Disclaimer: Own nothing- everything belongs to it's rightful owners._

* * *

His Humanity: Mitchell/Elena

He'd seen a lot of things and done a lot of things in his long life- some better and some worse than others- but none of it had ever felt as right as the scene in front of him did.

Annie busy making tea in the kitchen- like she always did- and pestering George to tell her more about his date with Nina.

Elena was curled up at the end of the couch next to him, a book open, shaking her head the other two's antics. She caught his eye and silently asked '_Are they ever going to stop?'_. He shook his head in response, smirking at the eye roll she gave.

The brunette had moved in with them almost a year ago, after escaping some small town in the States. She'd never said why, until she learned the truth about them. Apparently she had spent the past few years knee-deep in supernatural shit. She had finally had enough after a pair of brothers- who she'd revealed were vampires, though a completely different kind that Mitchell had never come across before- let their desire to protect her lead to her aunt's death during a sacrifice ritual.

Needless to say, neither him nor George or Annie was particularly happy to hear their new friend had actually died once because of some thousand year old vampire's obsession with breaking a curse. However, he couldn't help but be relieved someone wouldn't run for the hills or call him insane after learning what he was, and he knew George and Annie must be too on some level.

He'd become close to Elena after that; he wasn't quite sure why he was so drawn to the girl, but he had a feeling it had to do with her personality- how despite all the shit she'd gone through she still managed to maintain her caring, kind personality.

Mitchell had to admire that, and somewhere along the way that admiration had developed into feelings. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about it- just dropped subtle hints like brushing his hand against hers- but could tell there were signs she felt the same.

He had a feeling Annie was aware of this- if the eye rolls and mutters she'd been having whenever him and Elena were together were any indication- and knew it was probably only a matter of time before she found a way to force them to admit their feelings.

Until then, he was content with just watching her, taking in every little thing about her and keeping a recent revelation to himself. She was a good influence on him, and reminded him there was still some good in retaining humanity.

He'd never admit it, but ultimately, she was his humanity.

* * *

_I'm sorry if Mitchell's OOC and this sucks; it's my first time writing anything dealing with Mitchell and Being Human. I hope you liked this chapter- and happy Valentine's Day, by the way._

_There will be a sequel to this called 'Love Fest: Request Edition', where I'll take request for a pairing with Elena (in the first chapter I'll list the fandoms I have knowledge of). Because my five stories I'm trying to finish will take the main focus, please understand if it takes a bit for your request to get up- it won't be a main story of mine, it'll be like 'Great Wonders of the Multiverse'; updated when I get around to it._


End file.
